


Goodbye Earl

by Imzadi83



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Fun, Funny, Humor, Other, Team, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Fanvid to "Goodbye Earl" by The Dixie Chicks. Just fun. Don't mess with the NCIS women, hell hast no fury.





	Goodbye Earl

**Author's Note:**

> "Friends help you move furniture, best friends help you move bodies." ;)
> 
> Also little bit of trivia for you, which actor is in both NCIS (in this vid) and in the official "Goodbye Earl" music video?


End file.
